All Of Me
by Puck and Rachel fan
Summary: I love music and I love to write so I decided to give a songs titles drabble series a try and I figured I would give it a try to my fave BH pairing B/D. No limit on how many drabbles this will have so I hope you all enjoy this Also please keep in mind some songs will be sad so the drabbles will be that way too


Photograph (Ed Sheeran)

She was and will always be the love of his life and that is why he carries her picture with him everywhere. He remember the first time he told her he loved her and how her whole face light up. The day that he asked her where all of his stuff was at her parents house on the day of his father's funeral and she said how she was just another girl. He told her she was wrong and how she would never just be another girl. He knew even then that they belonged together and that is why he carried her around everywhere even now that they had been married for 50 years and he had to bury her.

Heaven (Kane Brown)

Dylan can't understand why everyone talks about heaven so much cause he finds his heaven on earth in his wife Brenda. He thinks if he ever lost her he would have to be in hell. He could stay in her arms in their bedroom forever. He just doesn't know how heaven would better than this and he prays he never has to know.

What Would I Do (California Dreams)

Dylan couldn't imagine a life without Brenda and yet he did live without her for many years. He even was married for like a minute to someone else but he knew his heart would always belong and still does to Brenda and being married for the last 20 years now hasn't changed a single thing.

Hello (Adele)

Dylan just wanted to hear her voice again. He knows he shouldn't care or love her anymore he was with the women he was told was his true love but god he just couldn't let Brenda go anymore now then he could that day in senior year after they broke up. He is so glad that she is in England and that she had got away from him and got to be the actress she was meant to be but he can't help but love her way to much still and he was just settling for Kelly. No that lady was wrong Kelly wasn't his true love Brenda was and now he just had to deal with her not answering his calls anymore.

All Cried Out (Allure)

Dylan couldn't believe she just left him with tears running down both of their faces. He didn't want Kelly and he did yet just like that Brenda left cause he was with Kelly this past summer. He knew there was no way she was going to forgive him. He had left her when she needed him while she was in Pairs hell he pushed her there cause he felt like it was too tough to be with Brenda and have to deal with big Jim at the same time. Now he has no one to blame but himself for her leaving him and he wouldn't blame her if she never gave him a chance again.

Come On Over (Kenny Chesney)

Dylan just wanted Brenda to come over. He told her he would call and chase after her after she left him for cheating on her over the summer but that was a lie. He wants to chase after her and beg her to come back to him but he couldn't deal with how tough it was with big Jim and god did he hate letting her walk out on him. He also knows a part of him doesn't deserve a girl like Brenda after he cheated on her with her own best friend. So he will just lay in this bed and watch the fan spin around and continue to lie to himself while he is with Kelly.

Home (Blake Shelton)

Brenda was once again on a plane but this time it was to go back home. Back to BH where all her family and friends were but the most important person back home was her Husband, Dylan. She had just been staying in NYC for the last year while she had a part on the broadway stage but she told her agent she wanted to have a job in CA so he better find her something so when her job ended in NY she could come back home and stay there. Month ago her agent called and told her she got the part she tried out for on a show and she finally got to stay home for a long time and do the job she loved to do. Yes Brenda McKay was finally home.

(God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time on You (NSYNC)

Everytime Dylan see's Brenda he knew that God was looking out for him he might have lost sight of that before but now he knew and so for their wedding song he wanted to surprise Brenda and he picked (God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time On You by NSYNC cause that is how he feels about Brenda.

God, Your Mama, And Me (Florida Georgia Line with Backstreet Boys)

Brenda knows she can just come home to Dylan anytime she wants cause he will always be there for her and love her. If there is one thing she can count it's God, her Mama and Dylan will love her no matter what.

Tell Me I Was Dreaming (Travis Tritt)

Brenda couldn't believe they were telling her Dylan was gone. This was so hard for her to believe he had just been talking to her on the phone. And now they told her his plane went down and he was gone. She didn't want to believe he was gone and that he would never say goodbye. She wants it to be a dream and if that's the case she wants to go back to sleep and dream he was home. He never said he didn't love her anymore so it couldn't be true.

Gone (Nsync)

Dylan couldn't believe she was gone one minute she was in his arms the next she is in the ground. Now he knows he messed up many times in his life but he never thought she would never be around again anywhere in the world. The time now passes so slowly for him and he doesn't know what to do with himself so he drinks his days away praying one day he just won't wake up.

How Am I Supposed to Live Without You (Michael Bolton)

How is he suppose to live without her. She has been his whole world for so long and now she isn't there. Senior year sucks that's for sure. He chose Kelly cause he thought it was easy. She didn't have parents that cared about her. Now here he stands in the back of the church watching the love of his life marry this Kelly Severide guy and she already lives away from him in Chicago and now he will never be able to get her back cause she is married and happy with this guy.


End file.
